Lose URself
by sailorchix
Summary: [COMPLETE]The guys and girls Konoha decided to go to the new club Force 5.Sasuke plans to hookup with Hinata, but all he gets is a 'Friend date' but Sasuke wants it to be a real date.Well he be able to get a REAL date?SasXHin,NejXTen,ShiXIno,SakXNar.
1. Chapter 1

Lose URself

They guys and girls of the 'Village hidden in the leaves' decided to go to the new club Force 5. Sasuke hopes to hook-up with Hinata. Naruto hopes to hook up with Sakura and maybe-other pairings. I haven't decided. Sasuke wants Hinata to be his girlfriend. She has captivate him in so many ways that he can't relate. He'd do anything for her. His never been attracted to a girl that's quite like her.

This fic is based on another song by Family Force 5 called Lose Urself

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters 

'' Thoughts

Lyrics 

Chapter 1

Hinata was walking down the streets of Konoha when she heard her name being called.

"Hinata, wait up a mintue."

Hinata turn around to see Sakura running up to her.

"G-G-Good morning, S-Sakura-chan." Hinata manage to say.

Even though Hinata is 18 she still hasn't perfected her speech problem.

"Hinata, are you free tonight? Because if you are a bunch of us are going to this new club called Force 5. Anyway Ino, Tenten, and I are going, but we need one more person. So can you come? Please Hinata!" Sakura ask.

Hinata started to shake her head no and say "I-I don't know."

Then before she could say anything else Sakura said with a grin on her face, "Naruto will be there."

As soon as Sakura said his name Hinata turn bright red. Sakura knew that Hinata had a crush on Naruto for a long time. Sakura need Hinata to come with them. Naruto told her that if she could get Hinata to come with them he could get Sasuke to come. Sakura was brought back to her conversation when she heard Hinata say, "N-Naruto? I-I guess I could go if N-Naruto is going."

Sakura grab Hinata and pulled her into a great big bear hug and squeals happily, "Thank you Hinata! Meet me at the club at 8:00 p.m."

Then Sakura let go of the shocked Hinata and ran home to get ready. Hinata just stood there trying to process what just happen. Then she realize she didn't have anything to wear and decided to go shopping for a new outfit.

-Let's go back to before Sakura and Hinata were taking……

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke could here his name being called by his annoying best friend. Sasuke stop walking and waited for Naruto to catch up to him. When Naruto reached Sasuke he said,

"Hey, Sasuke! Guess what?"

"What" was all Sasuke said

"The girls are going to the new club Force 5 and want us guys to come with them and hang out." Naruto repelled excitedly

"No" was all Sasuke said as he started to walk away.

Naruto ran in front of Sasuke to block his path. Sasuke wasn't entertained.

"Come on man! Sakura will be there and you know I like her. Help a pal out" naruto begged. Naruto knew that if he couldn't get Sasuke to come than Sakura wouldn't come either. He was hoping to impress Sakura with his dance skills and make her forget all about Sasuke.

"No" Sasuke said again and started to walk away once again. When Naruto said,

"To bad Sasuke. The girls who are going are Ino" no response

"Tenten" no response

"Hinata?" there it was Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.

'Bingo' Naruto thought. For an moment there Naruto was afraid he'd have to name off every girl in the village.

Sasuke didn't turn around but said, "Who will be going?"

Naruto said the girl's names again. When he said Hinata's name Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He had always been attracted to Hinata. He loved how it was hard for her to speak when nervous. The way she would put her two fingers together and blush when she was embarrassed. And the best part of all she didn't act the way the other girls did when he was around. But he wasn't going to tell Naruto that. So he asked him what girls were going to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Because honestly his been dreaming about her way too often.

Naruto replied, "Ino, Tenten, and Hinata."

Sasuke wasn't hearing things.

"Fine" he said flatly trying not to show his true feelings.

"Great" Naruto replied happily and continue to say, "Be at the club by 8:00 p.m. See ya man. I got to get ready for tonight. " Naruto said as he ran off.

Sasuke was left there in Naruto's dust when he realized he didn't have anything to wear. He decides to go shopping.

--Back to Naruto—

When Naruto was far enough away from Sasuke he pulled out his cell phone and called Sakura.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura" Naruto replied happily

"You better be telling me that you got Sasuke to come!" Sakura said in a harsh and threatening tone.

"If you can get Hinata to come then I've got Sasuke" stated Naruto

"Okay!" was all she said and hung up.

Sakura ran off to find Hinata.

That's it for this chapter

I hope you enjoyed it

Please leave your reviews

I can always use impute.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Lose Urself

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

Chapter 2

Hinata was walking around the mall for an hour already and still hadn't pick a store to look in. she had idea what to wear to a dance club. She was about to give up when she ran into Ino.

"Hi, Hinata! Are you trying to look for something to wear tonight?" Ino asked excitedly

"Y-yes, but I don't don't know where to start. Maybe I'll just pick something out of my closet." Hinata said with a sigh.

"No o fence Hinata, but I've seen your style and its not club material." Ino said in a matter of fact tone.

"Y-Your right. Maybe I shouldn't go at all." Hinata said in a sad voice.

Ino noticed the sadness in her voice. She felt bad about what she said to Hinata about her taste in clothes.

"You are going. You need to get out and have fun. And don't worry about looking for clothes. I'll help you out with that." Ino stated

"A-Are you sure? T-This isn't an inconvenience for you" Hinata ask shyly.

"N-Not at all. I love dressing people up. I want to become a fashion consultant anyways. Its good practice for me." Ino said as she started to pull Hinata into a store .

Once they were inside the store Hinata couldn't help but blush. Ino had pulled her into a linage store. Hinata tugged at Ino shelves to get her attention. Ino looked down at an highly embarrassed Hinata as she said "What"

Hinata swallowed hard and said, "I-I thought we were g-going to get me an o-outfit to wear for t-tonight." stammer Hinata

"We are but we started from the inside out. You never know what might happen and you don't want everyone to know you wear granny panties." Ino said casually.

Hinata's thoughts were going a millon miles per mile. 'what does she mean EVERYBODY and GRANNY PANTIES. Why would someone see her under wear? Do you have to show them in order to get in?' Hinata was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Ino dragging her into a dressing room, until Ino asked her what size bra and underwear she wears.

"Huh?" said Hinata as if she just woke up from a horrible dream,

"What size do you wear?" Ino asked again

"U-Um... 36-C and a size 4 underwear." Hinata said in a whisper.

"Man, Hinata am jealous. I wish I had a rack that size. Am only an B-cup." Ino comment as if they were talking about the weather. Hinata was not used to these kinds of conversations. Not even with her own sister.

Ino handed her a bra and panties set. The set was decorated with flowers that were green and yellow. The rest of the material was an aqua blue and contrasted well with the green and yellow flowers. The underwear was a binki cut style. A style Hinata would never have pick out herself. She put them on and tried to look in the mirror,but couldn't do it. All she wanted to do was cover herself up. Then Ino came in with wide eyes and her hand over her mouth. Hinata could hear her say "Oh, My GOD!" Hinata knew it she lokked horrible and Ino's look only proved it. She was about to change when Ino said,

"Hinata! Your Hot!" 'What' Hinata thought.

"Serousily, you have an awesome body. I can't believe you had one under those baggy clothes you wear. With a body like yours you could have any guy you want!" Ino said with a bit of jealously in her voice. But Hinata was to shocked by her words to notice.

"N-No, Y-your being too kind" Hinata with hear head down low. Ino pushed Hinata in front of the mirror and told her to look. When Hinata look, she had to take a double take. For a moment she thought she was looking at a totally different person. I guesss it didn't it didn't help that she hardly every look at herself in the mirror, let alone in just her underwear. A deep red blush was on her face. Ino was just getting started and told Hinata to hurry up and change back because they had more shopping to do.

An hour later and like ten stores later. Ino had found the right outfit for Hinata. Hinata was glad that Ino finally found and outfit she was pleased with. Hinata has never in her entire life tried on so many different outfits. All of them a little to reviling for Hinata's normal taste. With several bags in her hands Hinata thanked Ino once again and went home to get ready it was already 5:00p.m.

Sasuke hated that he had to go to the mall, but if he wanted to look good tonight he need something new. He walked into several stores but nothing was his style. It seem like all the guys clothes styles were a little more form-fitting than he liked. She was about to go into another store when he saw Ino dragging someone into a store. At first he was going to turn the other way before Ino saw him when ne notice who Ino was dragging into the store. It was Hinata. Once they were in the store Sasuke casually walked up to the store to see if he could get a better look. When he reached the store he looked though the window and could see Ino pulling a a very scared Hinata into a dressing room.

Sasuke thought 'why did Hinata looked so scared?' His own question was answered when he realized what kind of store it was. His eyes darted all around the store at the different styles of underwear and bras. His eyes couldn't take it anymore and he quickly turned around. Breathing heavily Sasuke was wondering why Ino was taking Hinata into a store like that. Them he stated to think about what Hinata would look like in some of the different items his eyes show. That's when his nose stated to bleed. He covered his noes and ran to the bathroom.

Sasuke was in front of the mirror making sure he was cleaned up. 'I cant believe I was thinking about Hinata like that. God, am acting like a pervert.' Sasuke let about a sigh. And decide to continue his shopping to get this mind off Hinata in just underwear.

He was about to give up on his search. When he walk by a new store and saw in the display window the outfit he was looking for. It was a dark blue quarter sleeves collared button-up shirt with black baggy pants. The pants threads were the same color blue as the shirt. There was a black sleeveless shirt under the dark blue button-up shirt. He went into the store and came back out with his purchase. He had a small smirk on his face as he headed home.

Well that's it for this chapter.

Sorry that I didn't post it yesterday when I posted X-Girlfriend.

I was going to but then in the mail I got the new Naruto: Ultimate Ninja for PS2.

Let me tell you I loved it!

Anyway you may be wondering why i didn't tell you what Hinata's outfit looked like because Hinata is going to make her grand entrance at the club.

Please leave reviews.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Lose Urself

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

_Music that is playing in the background._

'thoughts'

Chapter 3

Hinata took one last look in the mirror and couldn't believe it was her reflection in the mirror. She looked at the clock and it read 8:10 p.m. 'Oh, No! Am late' Hinata thought. She put on a jacket that reached to her ankles and ran out the door in a hurry.

the club...

The guys were at one side of the room. While the girls were on the other. Sasuke's eyes were darting back and forth the club looking for any sign of Hinata. He notice the group of girls but didn't see Hinata with them. Sasuke was about to ask Naruto where she was when Naruto said,

"Hey, Who's that who just showed up?"

All the guys looked in the direction Naruto was pointing and saw a girl with long black hair enter the club. She had a long coat that reached to her ankles. Then she waved to the girls and took off her jacket. All the guys jaws dropped. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless v-neck top that accented her well rounded bust. Along with the top she was wearing a tight-fitting black skirt that went to her mid-thigh. She wore fishnet stockings with long black combat boots that went up to her knees. She ran up to the girls (Who by the way all looked just as hot!) and the girls were making a big fuss over her. The next song started to play andit had a good dance beat.

_You stand there with your long black hair looking so fresh with ur Savoir faire. U've got the coolest friends. They're up to date with the lasted trends. Independent in your own world. Rock the life gurl. Rock the life gurl. The DJ starts to play underground hits from what's their name? You're looking kind of anxious with ur back up against the wall. Don't this kind of music make u want to move at all. _

Neji shouted over the music, "Hey, that's Hinata!"

"What!" all the guys said in unison.

"Well, lets not just stand here lets join the girls." Naruto shouted out excitedly. The guys started to walk towards the girls when the girls started to move to the dance floor.

_Don't you walk away from me. Cuz I got to get you next 2 me. _

Then each guy went next to the girl he liked.

_If you've got game gurl step 2 me. Lose them friends and dance with. Dance next 2 me dance next 2 me._

Everyone was dancing. Sasuke was dancing with Hinata. He couldn't help but keep his eyes on her she looked sooo hot! Hinata was to busy looking at Naruto to really notice how intently Sasuke was looking at her.

Sakura at first was totally disappointed when Naruto started dancing with her. But as they were dancing she couldn't help but notice that he was a great dancer! She never had this much fun dancing before. Sasuke couldn't bust-a-move like Naruto was doing right now.

Naruto notice Sakura's disappointment when he was dancing with her. He started to show her his moves and saw her expression change from disappointment to amazement. 'Yes' Naruto thought 'I knewI could win her with my mad skills.'

Neji went up to Tenten who looked happy to see him choose her. They started to dance. As they were getting into the song their bodies were moving closer and closer to each other. They were so into each other that people would think that they were going out.

Shikamaru went up to Ino and asked lazily,"Do you want to dance?" Ino a little shocked by this question. Shikamaru wanted to dance with HER! (hey who could blame him am hot!) but that he actually wanted to dance. She playfully said, "I'd thought that you might be to bored to dance." "Yeah, I know. But if theres one thing I like more than lazily watch the clouds go by, its dancing." Shikamaru admitted. Ino couldn't help but giggle at his response. "What!" he said. He was annoyed that she didn't believe him. "Nothing. Let's just dance before this song is over. It's got a good beat." Ino said as she pulled Shikamaru on to the dance floor.

_Oh please oh please oh can't you see. That i got to get you next 2 me. That i got 2 you b-ha-bay. To lose Urself with me. _

Hinata notice that Naruto was totally focus on Sakura to even notice her.She decide to pay attention to her dance partner. She was too focus before on Naurto to realized her dance partner was Sasuke. Why was he dancing with her? His is the most popular guy in town! Hinata was starting to feel self cautious. Sasuke notice this. He got closer to her and said "Hey, don't worry your dancing with me." Hinata couldn't help but blush as they continue to dance.

That's it for this chapter

Please leave reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Lose Urself

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

_Song playing in the background_

'thoughts'

Chapter 4

_I must say that you captivate. In so many ways that I can't relate. But I want to be your latest thing. For you girl I'll do anything. I've never been attracted to a gurl that's quite like you. We've got more in common than you think. You make me move. So what you gonna do gurl. What you gonna. Gonna do._

"Your a really good dancer." Sasuke said. He was captivate by her.

"T-Thank you. Y-Your not bad yourself." Hinata said without making any eye contact with him.

"Hinata, what do you see in Naruto? His such a loser. You could do so much better."

"Well... his kind, strong, and funny. His all the things that am not."

"But you guys have noting in common."

"Well... that's okay."

"You should forget about him. His way into Sakura to even notice you." Sasuke could see the hurt in her eyes when he said this to her. 'Great going Sasuke. Like she's gonna go out with you now.' Sasuke mentally kicked himself.

"... maybe your right. Am not as pretty as Sakura is." Hinata's tone was sad.

"What! Your way prettier than Sakura. Sakura is just plan annoying, just like Naruto. " Sasuke finally got her to look at him with this comment. She had a deep red blush on her checks. 'God how I love the way she blushes.' Sasuke thought.

"Y-You don't mean that. Y-Your just being nice." Hinata said looking away from him.

"Your wrong. I mean everything I said. I've never been attracted to a single girl in this whole village, until I met you." Sasuke said as he danced closer to her.

"W-What..." was all she could say.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked as his lips got closer to hers.

_Don't you walk away from me. Cuz I got to get you next 2 me. _

Hinata started to back away from his lips. She wasn't sure she was ready for this. She never really thought of Sasuke in that way. When she thought of Sasuke the only words that came into her mind were scary, mean, and moody.

_If you've got game gurl step 2 me. Lose them friends and dance with. Dance next 2 me dance next 2 me._

Sasuke notice her backing away. He didn't want to scare her. So he moved his head back a few more inches. When he did this she stopped moving back.

_Oh please oh please oh can't you see. That i got 2 you b-ha-bay. To lose Urself with me. Oh please oh please oh can't you see.That i got 2 you b-ha-bay. To lose Urself with me. Lose urself, lose urself. Lose urself, just lose urself._

Sasuke had his eyes locked on Hinata's. She couldn't help but stare back. She was trying to understand why he told her she's pretty. That out of all the girls in the village he was attracted to HER! She didn't understand him one bit. But the more she danced with him the more she feels like she could lose herself with him. It felt like they were the only ones there dancing. She could help but blush even more. She was waiting to burst into flames from blushing so much. Sasuke notice her constant blushing and knew she was getting hot he lean over to her ear and said,

"Do you want to get some air?"

"Y-Yes, please"

The song had just ended as he took her by the hand and escorted her off the dance floor. Once outside Hinata closed her eyes and let out a sigh. The cool air felt good on her warm face. She totally forgot Sasuke was there and was startle when she open her eyes and he was standing only a few feet away from her. She felt her face heat up once again and tried to cover her face with her hands. But Sasuke took her hands and held them in his as he said

"Don't hide it. It suits you well."

He had a small smile on his face. Hinata had never really seen him smile before and thought that it didn't suit him well. Them she notice his hands were holding hers. She quickly pulled them away. When she did this Sasuke's smile faded. Then he started to get closer to her. Hinata notice that he was getting closer and started to back away when 'thud' her back hit something cold and hard. She realized her back was against the wall of the club.

Sasuke saw that she had no were to go and place both of his hands against the wall with Hinata in between his arms. He brought his head closer to hers. He could see her eyes widening when he leaned in even more.

She could feel his breath on her lips. She held her hands up to her face and said, "U-Um, Sasuke I think we should get back before the others wonder where we are."

"Why? They probably haven't even notice that we left yet." Sasuke said smoothly as he got closer. He was about to kiss her when she duck from under his arms and started to walk back into the club. 'Damn it!' he thought. He disappointedly walk back into the club to find Hinata.

Well that's it for this chapter.

Hoped you like it.

REVIEWS Please

Preview for Chapter 5

Hinata couldn't believe he was trying to kiss her. They don't even know each other that well! Anyways she wanted her first kiss to be special. She wanted it to be with the person she loved. She thought that person might be Naruto, but after she saw him with Sakura and the way he looked at her. she was having second thoughts about it. Would she ever find that special someone.


	5. Chapter 5

Lose Urself

**I do not own Naruto of any of the characters.** (But if i did...)

Chapter 5

Hinata couldn't believe he was trying to kiss her. They don't even know each other that well! Anyways she wanted her first kiss to be special. She wanted it to be with the person she loved. She thought that person might be Naruto, but after she saw him with Sakura and the way he looked at her. She was having second thoughts about it. Would she ever find that special someone.

Hinata notice that everybody was still dancing and having a good time. Hinata sigh as she took a seat at the bar and order a club soda.

Sasuke walked back into the club looking for Hinata. He couldn't believe this girl. His never had a girl not want to kiss him. Heck! They seem to attack him with kiss every time he ran into one. Then he realized that Hinata was different then all the other girls that practically threw themselves at him. That's when he realized he needed to take things a lot slower with her. He glanced around the room and spotted Hinata at the bar talking with a guy who kept on trying to hold her hands. 'What hell does that guy think his doing with MY girl!' Sasuke angrily thought as he walked over to them.

Hinata had finished her club soda and was about to order another one when someone set one if front of her. Then the person said "Looks like you could use a refill." Hinata looked up to see a handsome , purple eyed, dark hair man smiling at her.

"U-Um... thank you." her face turning crimson.

The guy raised an eyebrow as he notice her blushing. "What's you name beautiful?" he asked as he took hold of her hand. Hinata pulled her hand out of his and said,

"H-Hyuga H-Hinata"

"What a cheerful name. It means "sunny place" am I right?" Hinata could help but blush even though he was a stranger. She nodded her head yes.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Dark Mousy." he said cooly as he try to kiss her hand. Hinata pulled her hand away once again.

Sasuke saw and heard everything that was going on between Hinata and this Dark guy. At first Sasuke that that he might have some competition with this guy. But he notice that Hinata was giving him the brush off. He could tell that she wasn't comfortable being around this guy. Sasuke was getting tried of this guys consented attempts at trying to hold Hinata's hand. Sasuke step in between them and said to Hinata

"Sorry am late. My mission took longer than I expected it to."

"Excuse me. Who are you?" Dark asked in a questionable tone.

"Am her boyfriend." he said mater of fact tone and took the shocked Hinata by the hand and drag her onto the dance floor.

Once they were on the dance floor Sasuke told Hinata she need to start dancing so the guy wouldn't get suspicious. Hinata did what he said.

"U-Um... Sasuke?"

"Yeah, am sorry about dragging you onto the dance floor like that. I could see that guy was making you feel uncomfortable."

Hinata was silent for a few minutes. She had to process what just happen. She was being hit on but a really good-looking. He was way to touchy for her liking and wanted to get away from him. She was thankful that Sasuke was there to get her out of that situation. But what really bugged her was that he said he she was her boyfriend. Yeah she knew that he only said that so the guy would get the idea she wasn't interested, but why did it sound so right. 'What am I thinking! I like Naruto! Not Sasuke!' Hinata thought as she closed her eyes tight and shuck her head no.

Sasuke could tell she was lost in thought and was a little surprise when she closed her eyes tightly while shaking her head no. He wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Hinata are you okay?"

"Huh?" Hinata was surprised by his question but realized she must have looked silly to him closing her eyes and shaking her head like that.

"U-Um it's nothing."

---Silence---

"T-Thank you" Hinata said not looking at him.

"No problem." he notice that she wasn't looking at him

"N-No, you were kind enough to get me out of that situation. Who knows what could have happen if you weren't there. Am much to timid and polite to just walk away. Is there anyway I could repay the favor."

"Sure. You can repay me by going on a date with me." Sasuke now had her attention for she was looking at him with wide eyes.

"U-Um..." 'well he did help me out and I do want to return the favor.' Hinata thought nervously as she bit on her thumb.

"O-Okay, but just as friends. T-That's okay with you right?" she pray that this would be okay with him.

"That's fine " Sasuke didn't really want it to be a friend date, but he was just happy to be on a date with her. The more time he can spend with her the more he can get her to like him.

"How about tomorrow night?"

"T-That's fine with me"

Hinata was relieved that he agreed to a friendly date. He had already make it know to her that he likes her more that a friend. She on the other hand didn't share this same feelings and didn't want to lead him on. Her heart still belong to Naruto, even though she was having second thoughts. She looked over at Naruto who was having a great time with Sakura. Her heart sank. Hinata looked back at Sasuke.

"Good. I'll pick you up at your place at 8:00p.m." Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he said this. Hinata notice the smile and still thought it didn't suit him well as they continue to dance the night away.

--the next day--

Hinata woke up to the sun shinning on her face. When see finally open up her eyes she saw that her alarm clock said 10:00am. She couldn't believe she slept in so late. But than she remember that she didn't get home until 2:00a.m. She was thankful that Sasuke walked her home. She didn't want to walk home that late at night by herself. None of the other girls lived by her so she couldn't walk with them. She could have sworn she felt someone was watching them when they enter the compound. But she was so tried she didn't think about it anymore. She thank Sasuke and went into her house and straight to bed.

Hinata was now fully dressed and ready for the days events. She went down stairs to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. When she enter the kitchen she was startled to see Neji sitting at the table glaring at her. Hanabi was sitting next to him with a huge grin on her face. Hinata's face had a puzzled look on it. 'Why is Neji glaring at me? Did I do something wrong? Wait I just woke up so i couldn't have done anything wrong. And why does Hanabi have that huge grin on her face? This is really starting to scare me!' Hinata thought.

Well that's it for this chapter.

Thank you all for your reviews.

Reviews is what keeps me going.

Please leave reviews, comments, questions, and concerns.

Bonus Points: What show is Dark Mousy (I think thats how you spell his last name) from?


	6. Chapter 6

Lose Urself

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. (So, sad but true.)

'Thoughts'

**This chapter is dedicated to our grand prize winners for telling me what show Dark Mousy is from. And for those of you who do not know it's D.N.Angel.**

**Grand Prize Winners**

**Kenshinlover2002**

**rcr**

**harvestmoonfan24**

**nightchild4567**

Chapter 6

Hinata made herself a glass of green tea and had a sit at the table. She didn't dare look at Neji and Hanabi. Instead she focus her attention on her cup of tea. As Hinata took a sip of her tea Hanabi said,

"Hinata I didn't know you have a boyfriend." Hinata started to choke on her tea.

"WHAT! His your boyfriend!" yelled Neji slamming his fist onto the table. Hinata was still coughing up her tea and couldn't responded.

"Oh, that's so sweet! I bet you guys have already kissed." Hanabi's smile grew even bigger.

Neji was now standing up. "You KISSED HIM! Damn it Hinata! How could you have your first kiss before me! I knew I should have kissed Tenten last night. I mean your way too shy to have kissed him. Did he make the first move?"

"Wait you want to kiss Tenten" Hanabi said as she looked at Neji.

"Were not taking about me here!" Neji yelled as he pointed at Hinata.

"NO!" Yelled Hinata at the top of her lungs. Hanabi and Neji were both quite and now looking at Hinata with wide eyes. It was so out of character for her to yell at them like that, but she couldn't take it anymore.

"S-Sorry. W-We aren't going out. H-His not my boyfriend. I-I don't even like him like that." Hinata was now out of breath and panting heavily as Neji and Hanabi just looked at her with their jaws hanging wide open.

"Whatever gave you guys the idea I was going out with Sasuke?"

"When I came home from the club I notice you hadn't come home yet. I was about to go out and look for you when I saw you walking with the Uchiha boy. I've never seen you talk to him before and thought that it was strange he was walking you home. I thought he might try to take adavenge of you. So, what's the deal with you two anyways?" Neji's eyes soften as he waited for her response.

"We don't have a relationship, not even a friendship. Last night was the first time I actually talk to him. I mean besides your friendly greetings. He made it quite clear that he likes me. Not only did he tell me but he even try to kiss me!" Hinata had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"That bastard did what? Am gonna kill him for trying to take advantage of you like that!" Neji was about to walk out the door in search of the Uchiha. When he felt someone grab a hold of his hand. He looked at the hand and then to face of who the hand belong to. It was Hinata and her eyes told him not to go and cause trouble.

"Fine." Neji said as he went back to his seat at the table.

Hinata told them about how she avoided the kiss. Both Neji and Hanabi were rolling on the ground from laughter. They could just imagine the disappointment on Sasuke's face.

"That was probably the first time he heheheh has ever been heheheh turn down." Hanabi said through laughter. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at this comment. Hinata told them about Dark and how Sasuke helped her out. She decided it wouldn't be wise to tell them about the friendly date that was tonight. She didn't want to have to deal with their nonsense again.

Hanabi and Neji apologize to Hinata about their reactions. Hinata just waved it off and told them she forgave them. Hinata went back to her room to call Ino. She need some advice about tonights friendly date.

Ten minutes later...

Hinata was now over at Ino's place. Ino suggested that they talk at her place. Especially after what Hinata told her happen this morning with Neji and Hanabi. Hinata told Ino about everything that happen that lead up to her agreement to a date as friends with Sasuke. Ino had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. 'Poor Sasuke' Ino thought 'It figures the girl he likes doesn't even like him that way. What are the odds?'

"What am I gonna go?" Hinata asked as she played with the strings of her jacket. "I've never been on a date before even if its as friends. I've only gone out with a group of people, not one on one."

Ino thought it was cute that Hinata was so inexperience in the area of dating. Ino came up with a plan to help Hinata out with her date.

"Ino. I don't want to lead him on. I'd have to get to know him before I could even see myself with him."Hinata face was serious.

"That's why I have a plan." Ino said with a grin on her face. "Now you go home and get ready. Oh and don't dress-up, just wear causal wear. Also once you know where ya going give me a call. Okay? Now go! Talk to ya later." Ino said as she pushed Hinata out the door. Hinata stood there for a second before she ran home to get ready. She already felt better about tonight because she knew Ino was going to help her. The only problem now was how Ino was going to help her out.

Ino was now on her cell.

Ring ring ring

"Hey" came a flat voice

"Hi, Shikamaru!" Ino sang.

"Hey, Ino. Whz up?" Shikamaru response was happier.

"Do you want to go on a date?" she said in a low voice. She heard him gulp before he said

"Sure."

"Great! I'll call ya later as to where were all gonna meet."

"What do you mean all?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

"Oh, yeah! It's a double date."

"With who?"

"Sasuke and Hinata."

"Are you seroius?" she could hear the shock in his voice.

"As a heart attack." she giggled at her response.

"Well, this will be interesting."

"Un huh. I'll call ya later. Bye."

"Yea, bye."

Ino hung-up the phone and started to get ready for her date.

Well that's it for this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

Once again this chapter is dedicated to those who answer my question.

Your names are at the top of the page.

Please give me reviews.

I need reviews. They are like oxygen. I can't function without them.


	7. Chapter 7

Lose Urself

I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters.

'thoughts'

Chapter 7

Hinata was on her way home from Ino house when she rounded a corner **BANG **she hit something hard and fell forward and landed on something soft.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Then would you please get off me!"

"HUH?" 'There's a voice coming from underneath me...' thought Hinata.

"Down here on the ground... it's wet." her eyes met dark ones and she realized she was sitting on Sasuke and quickly got up off of him.

"AAAAAGH! I was sitting on you? I uh... I'm sorr-"

"Oh, it's okay, I didn't mind." 'It was pretty nice actually' thought Sasuke as he got up to brush off the dirt and mud.

"Am glad that I ran into. For our date tonight how do you feel about dinner and a movie?" Sasuke said cooly.

'Great now I can tell Ino. Am so glad that she's willing to help me. Especially since we're going to a movie. I could just imagine what could happen in a dark theater sitting alone next to Sasuke. He already tried to kiss me and I don't want to think about what he might try to do.'

"T-That's fine." her eyes avoided his.

Sasuke didn't like that she wasn't looking at him but was glad she said yes. "Great! I'll pick you up at six and will see the movie first. That way we can have more time to talk and get to know each other at the restaurant."

"O-Okay. See ya later." with that said Hinata walked back to her house to get ready for tonight and call Ino.

Sasuke grab a paper on his way home to pick a movie for tonight. He thought that the movies was a good way to be close to her without her suspecting anything unusual. This was supposed to be a friend date, but Sasuke hoped it would turn into a real one. That she would realized what a great guy he is and forget all about Naruto. He didn't want her heart to be broken because Naruto was too dense to see that Hinata likes him. Also he knew that Naruto has eyes only for Sakura. Sasuke notice at the club that Sakura was actually enjoying Naruto's company and thought maybe she would return Naruto's feelings and leave him the HELL alone.

Sasuke open the door to his apartment, went to his room to take a shower, and change clothes. Sasuke walked out of his room fully dress drying his hair with a towel. He plop onto the couch and looked for the entertainment section in the paper. When he found it he started to look at the listing of movies. The first movie listed was a horror flick. He could see them in the movie and Hinata being the shy and fragile girl she is would probably get scared. Which means she would bury her head into his chest during the scary parts. Then Sasuke could hold her close to him with an protective arm and she would be to preoccupied with the movie to care that he was holding her. Sasuke couldn't help but smile as the thought of Hinata in his arms. He was already happy that the day start off on a good note. Bumping into Hinata like that was embarrassing, but he enjoyed her being on top of him. Man! How he'd like to be the one on top of her... Next thing he knew his noise was bleeding uncontrollable and he passed out.

Ten Minutes Later...

Sasuke woke up. He was light headed and notice the dried blood on his shirt. A faint blush spread a crossed his face as he got up and changed his shirt. He was once again back on the couch looking at the movies. The next one was a romantic comedy. He liked the idea of romance because he was been told girls love it when guys take them to a romantic movie. But the comedy part he wasn't to sure about. He rarely ever laugh and didn't want to scary her if he does laugh. He wasn't sure what his laugh sounded like. Sure he's chuckled before but he's never really had a good natural laugh. He didn't want to think about it anymore and looked at the next movie. It was a mystery/thriller. 'This could work' Sasuke thought as he put his hand on his chin. He was really good at figuring out the mystery before the movie relived it. He could use this skill to impress Hinata. The movie also being a thriller allowed for Hinata to go to him for comfort during the intense parts. Saskue continue to look at the movie listings. He was starting to get a headache from all the thoughts running though his mind. He tossed the paper and decided that he'd let Hinata pick the movie.

Hinata was now at her house getting ready for her 'friend date'. She had already called Ino and told her they were going to a movie and then dinner. She told Ino that Sasuke was going to pick her up at six and that it takes about ten minutes to get to the movies from her house. Ino told her that she would meet them there. Hinata was now having second thoughts about the whole thing. She wasn't sure what Ino's plan was and didn't know how Sasuke would react if Ino just showed up and join them on their friend date. Hinata let out a sigh as she put on a blue long sleeve top which was form fitting with black carpi's. As Hinata was putting her shoes on she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." the door open and their stood Neji with a questioning look on his face.

"Where are you going?" his arms were crossed against his chest.

"Um...to the movies with some friends" Hinata avoided eye contact with him.

"With who?"

"Ino... and um...s-sasuke" she said Sasuke's name in a whisper.

"Ino and who?" Neji's brows twitch

"Sasuke."

"WHAT!" Neji was now next to Hinata. She didn't look at him. Instead she kept her eyes focused on his feet.

"It's not what you thing! Where all just going to hang out."

"But who knows what that bastard might try to do. You said he'd already try to kiss you!" Neji was now making eye contact with her.

"Don't worry. Ino will be with us and I know that she really likes Sasuke so I..." Neji cut her off.

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Ino's not interested in Sasuke anymore. Something about chasing someone who doesn't like you wasn't how she wanted to spend her life."

"You know you sound like a high school girl." Hinata said as she giggled

"What! I only know this because of Tenten!" he yelled

"Really! When did you start talking with Tenten? I mean other then Hn, hey, and bye." Hinata said in a teasing voice.

"Were not talking about me. What's up with hanging out with Uchiha anyways? I understand Ino is your friend but you said you not even know Sasuke."

"I can't get to know him if I don't hang out with him. He was nice enough to help me out with that guy at the club. Anyway like I said am not going alone. Ino will be there to help me out if anything happens. Okay?" Hinata looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Hn... fine." he said as he patted her head and left the room. He walk over the his room and closed the door behind him. He pick up his phone and dialed.

Ring...Ring...Ring..

"Moshi, moshi" a happy girl's voice answered

"Oi, Tenten?"

"Oh! Neji-kun! What do I own the honor of you calling me?" in a teasing voice.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Hai!"

"Want to go see a movie?"

"Are you asking me out Neji-kun?"

"Um... (gulp) yes"

"Great!" she yelled so loud that Neji had to hold the receiver a few inches away from his ear as she babel on about how happy she was that he finally asked her out.

"I'll pick you up at six."

"See ya then! Neji-kun." with that the line went dead and Neji hung up the phone. His face felt hot and notice in the mirror he had a faint blush on his cheeks. The way she said his name "Neji-kun" made his heart skip a beat. When they were teammates she called him "Neji-san." He looked at the clock it read 4:30 and decided he'd better get ready. There was no way he was going to give that bastard a change to take advantage of his dear sweet cousin. He was her protector after all.

Well that's it for this chapter. I feel this isn't my best chapter. Feel free to agree of disagree as lon as you review.

Thank you all for the reviews

Please keep them coming


	8. Chapter 8

Lose Urself

**I Don't Own Naurto or Any of the Characters.**

Thank you so much (munch, munch) for the cookies Elsie-neechan!

Chapter 8

Hinata heard a knock on the door. She was about to answer it when Hanabi pushed her out of the away and answer the door instead.

"Hinata-chan! It's your BOYFRIEND and man is he hot!" Hanabi was checking Sasuke out.

"H-His not my boyfriend! His just a friend." Hinata's face was a red as a tomato.

"Hey, why waste your time on this loser. When you can have someone like me. Am not as shy as my sister and I bet I could..." Hanabi wasn't able to finish her sentence because she was being drag by Hinata. As Hinata was draging Hanabi away from the door she put her hand to her ear like a phone and mouth the words 'Call Me' to Sasuke how had a sweat drop on the side of his head. Once Hinata got her sister away from the door she said,

"HANABI! What do you think your doing talking like that! You want me to tell father about the way you talk to guys?"

"Come on! I was just playing. You never let me have any fun. Your like an old lady!" Hanabi stuck out her tongue at Hinata and ran off to her room. Hinata let out a small sigh of relief and went back to the door. There at the door stood a very amused looking Sasuke. Hinata couldn't help but avoid eye contact with him. She was embarrassed of her sister behavior.

"Sorry, Sasuke-san. My sister doesn't know when to quit. I hope she didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"Hn." was all he said, but he rather enjoyed the litter sister calling him Hinata's boyfriend.

"Well, shall we go." Hinata said as she closed the door behind her.

As they walk to the theater they made lite conversation about missions and their teammates. Whenever Sasuke would talk about Naruto he could see a change in her eyes. They would have a look of excitement and admiration in them. Sasuke couldn't help but feel jealous. They finally reached the theater.

"What movie are we going to see?" Hinata was look at the movie posters.

"Whatever you want to see." he said not taking his eyes off her.

"Really!" she was now looking into his eyes, but turn her head away. "Are you sure there isn't anything you want to see?"

"No, I don't watch movies."

"Why not?"

"If I have free time I like to spend it training."

"Oh... am not keeping you from training am I?" Hinata was a little embarrassed asking him this, but she didn't want to be wasting his time.

"Huh? Your not wasting my time. Remember this was my idea."

"Oh, yeah." she said with a small giggle. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. She was opening up to him.

"Let's see I want to see this." she said pointing to the poster in front of her.

O.O

"Are you okay Sasuke? Is this a bad choice?"

"No, no it's fine."

"You don't like it do you?"

"No. were seeing this one." Sasuke and Hinata walked up to the ticket booth and got their tickets and headed to the concession stand.

"Okay! Way to go Hinata! You pick the perfect movie! Come on Shika! Let's get our tickets." Ino said as she pulled Shikamaru out from behind the wall. They headed to the ticket stand.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru said in a annoyed tone.

"We have to got to the same movie as them. Two please."

"That will be 10.50, miss."

"You heard him Shika! Pay the man."

"What! Why do I have to pay? This is your stupid idea." Shikamaru complained.

"Yeah, but its a date and the guy pays for the movie." Ino face was so close to his he could smell her mint toothpaste. This close interaction made him nervous and he gave in.

"How troublesome." He reluctantly pulled out his wallet and paid.

Ino grab a hold of his arm and said with her other arm raised in the air, "To the concession stand"

Shikamaru looked at his wallet and said, "Troublesome indeed"

Neji made sure that neither Hinata nor Sasuke saw him. He had given Tenten some money and told her to go to the concession stand and get them snacks while he bought the tickets. He had to make sure they go to the same movie if he was going to keep an eye on his cousin. He didn't know what kind of movie it was but he didn't care he just had to make sure the Uchiha didn't try anything sly.

Sasuke was carrying a large tub of popcorn for him and Hinata to share, while she carried their drinks. They found seats in the middle row in the middle section. Sasuke couldn't wait for the movie to start. It would be just him and Hinata. Then he hear a loud and obnoxious voice.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Is that you? And who is that with you? Sasuke-kun! Who would have guessed! Shika look it's Sasuke and Hinata. Hey you guys don't mind if we sit with you do ya?"

"Well you see..." Sasuke was cut off by Hinata.

"Of course not! We are friends after all. Please join us. Oh, wait you don't mind do you, Sasuke?" Hinata looked at him with pleading eyes. How could he say no to those eyes.

"Hn." was all he said.

"Okay! Come on Shika sit next to me." Ino pulled Shikamaru into the seat next to her. It was Sasuke next to Hinata, who was next to Ino, next to Shikamaru.

Neji and Tenten had just enter the theater when Ino and Shikamaru sat down with Hinata and Sasuke. Neji lead Tenten down to the seats. They had one row of sits between them and the two other couples. These are stadium seating style seats making Neji and Tenten's seat at a higher level that this cousin's and her friends. Neji had a good view of the Uchiha and her cousin and if he try to put any moves on her he would be able to see it. Tenten was giggling with glee as she sat next to Neji. 'I hope he pick a romantic flick to impress me!' Tenten thought happily. Tenten couldn't help but notice that all the previews were for movies that are rated G or PG. That was odd. Then she notice that everybody in this theater were mostly kids and there families. Then it was time for the movie to start and in big bold colorful letters was the title of the film 'Super Cute Girls Save the World: The Movie'.

Neji: O.O

Tenten: O.O

Shikamaru: --zzzzz

Ino ;)

Sasuke: o.O

Hinata :)

Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thank You for your Reviews so far. They are what I enjoy about writing is read all of your guys wonderful reviews, questions, and comments. Good or bad I enjoy them all.

Please Leave A Review, Question, and/or Comment.


	9. Chapter 9

Lose URself

Thank you for all your Reviews, Comments, and Questions. Am glad you all like the last chapter! It took me forever to think up a name for the movie Hinata picked. If you didn't guess from the title it's a bootleg version of the Power Puff Girls, which I also sadly do not own. Also their expression at the end of the last chapter took me forever to because I could use the characters I wanted to, but it work out in the end.

**I do not own Naruto.**

'Thoughts'

Chapter 9

Tenten has now recovering from the shock of the movie she was seeing on her 'romantic' date with Neji. Her fists where clench and several veins were popping all over her head. 'How could he take me to a kids movie. This is not romantic at all! It's embarrassing!' Tenten thought as she stood up and turned to Neji.

"What the HELL NEJI! What kind of date is this? Are you trying to piss me off! I thought you liked m..." Tenten wasn't able to finish her sentence when Neji grab her by the arm and pulled her back to her seat.

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down people will hear you." Neji said looking nervously at the couples a few rows ahead of him. He didn't want Hinata to know that he had follow them or be seen watching THIS movie. This action just pissed Tenten off even more pulling her arm from his tight grip.

"Who the HELL do you think you are telling me to shhh!" Tenten practically spat in his face as she said this statement. Tenten's voice just kept on getting louder and louder as she complained about his movie choice. Neji notice that the couple he was keeping an eye on were about to turn their heads to see what all the commotion was about. Neji had to shut her up fast! He did the only thing he could think of. He grab her by the shoulders and put his lips on hers. She stopped talking. 'Good' thought Neji as he looked from the corner of his eye he could see that the couple didn't even bother to finish looking back since the noises stopped. Neji's eyes looked back at Tenten as she started to kiss him back. Her soft lips tenderly kissing his and his kissing her back. Then they deepen the kiss as Tenten wrap her arms around Neji's neck. Neji in response wrap his arms around her tiny waist. They continue to kiss for about two mintues, but were rudely interrupted when some kids started to say

"Ewwww! Gross!"

"Mommy is he trying to eat her?" asked another kid.

"Why are their mouths open like that?" a second kid asked.

"Does that taste good? Because it looks like their enjoying it? MOMMY! I WANT WHAT their HAVING!" Screamed a little girl.

"Do you to MIND? This is a kids movie not a make out session." this time it was one of the parents.

Neji and Tenten let go of each other. Both of their faces had a cherry red blush as they apologize. They just sat there quietly watching the movie as the held each others hand.

Hinata was so focus on the movie that she didn't notice that Sasuke had his focus on her. Sasuke was watching Hinata and found it amusing how this little kids film was affection her. When no one wanted to be the Super Cute Girls friends because they were different from all the other kids. He heard her say "How sad... just like Naruto." He couldn't help but feel a small pain in his chest. She was at the movies with him and yet she still things about Naruto. He had a frown on his face but it went away when he felt a small squeeze to his hand. He looked at his hand which was on the armrest and saw that it was Hinata's hand that was squeezing his. Hinata was so involved in the movie she didn't realized that she instinctively squeezed his hand until she felt him squeeze back. She looked at her hand which was in his then to his face. He had a sweet and tenter smile on his face which not only looked strange to her but made her blush like crazy. She lower her head and mutter a "Sorry" as she pulled her hand away from his. This caused him to frown slightly. He was about to tell her it was okay and that if she wanted to she could still hold his hand when...

'Thud'.

Something hit his head. It felt like a small rock. He thought nothing of if and was about to take Hinata's hand when 'Thud' he was hit again by the same feeling object. 'Thud'...'Thud'...'Thud'... This time Sasuke caught whatever it was that was being thrown at his head and examined it.

"What the HELL?" he said is a low whisper. It was a Skittle. Then he heard giggling in the seat behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw three little boys giggling and pointing. Sasuke looked at the three boys. They just look back at him and stuck their tongues out at him. You could see the huge vein popping on Sasuke's head as he gave the boys a Sharigan eyed death glare. The boys put their tongues back into their mouths and gulped nervously at Sasuke. Satisfied that he had scared they boys from continuing to throw the Skittles at his head went back to watching Hinata and not the movie.

'Good' thought Neji as he was tossing the Skittles into the air and catching them back in the same hand. 'That will teach the bastard not to touch my cousin.' Neji looked over at Tenten who was obviously lost in thought. He wonder what she was thing about when he notice that they were still holding hands. Her hand was so warm, soft, and felt like it had always belonged there. He then focus his attention back on the couple in front of him.

"Shika, are you a sleep?" Ino poked his arm.

"Zzzzz..." He didn't flinch at her poke.

"Aww! Come on Shika! This is supposed to be a date. You could at least act like your watching the movie!" Ino was only inches away from his face.

'Perfect' Shikamaru thought as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Ino was in shock at first and didn't have time to react before he pulled away with a small smirk on his face.

"You were pretending to be asleep just so you could sneak a kiss in? If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask." Ino commented in a playful tone.

"With you Ino that would have been troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Ino was a little in saluted by his statement but knew that he was right. She would have teased him if he would have asked probably causing him to regret ever asking her. But was she going to let him know that? HELL NO! Ino face was once again in his.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? THAT AM TROUBLESOME?" Ino shouted.

"Yea." he sighed as he closed his eyes once again. Ino was about to blow her top when he spoke once again. "But... I supposed that's why I love you... Man who knew love would be so hard." Ino was shock that he came out and said he loved her. She was out of his face and now resting her head on his should and whisper "Me too."

Back When Ino was Yelling at Shikamaru...

"Oh... It looks like Ino's mad at Shikamaru. I wonder what he did to make her mad?" Hinata question.

"You know Ino. She has a short temper as it is (just like a boar). I wouldn't worry about it. It was probably a lovers spat."

"Really!" shock in her voice

"It's obvious." his tone was flat with a hint of sadness. Hinata notice this.

"Why is there sadness in your voice?" Hinata asked meekly as she twiddle her fingers together.

"It's nothing." and she left it at that.

Well that's it for this chapter.

Please Leave Your Reviews, Comments, and Questions. If you don't know I enjoy them all.


	10. Chapter 10

Lose Urself

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**

Chapter 10

The movie was finally over and the two couples walked out of the theater. Neji and Tenten had left the theater before the movie was over. Neji wanted to make sure he didn't lose the couple in the crowd. Tenten was in the bathroom while Neji hid behind a corner to hear where the couple plan to go next.

"Oh! I just loved that movie!" exclaimed Hinata. "Thank you, Sasuke. I've been wanting to see this movie since it first came out, but no one want it see, and I don't like going to the movies by myself."

"No, problem" he said with a side smile on his face. 'Now heres my chance to spend more time with her' he hopefully thought.

"Anytime theres a movie you want to see that none of your friends and family want to see, I'd be more than happy to watch it with you." Sasuke gave her a smile that most girls would have died to have directed towards them.

"REALLY! I mean... um... are you sure? Didn't you say that you don't really like to watch movies?"

"Yes, but I also said that I enjoy spending time with you"

"Oh!" Hinata quickly turned her face away from his. She was blushing so hard that someone might had thought her face was sunburn. 'He real must like me that his willing to go see another movie with me. But why does he like me? There's nothing special about me. Am not strong like he is. Yet, he wants to be with me.' Hinata was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear name being called. She finally snapped out of her thoughts she notice a hand being waved in front of her face. She blinked a couple of times before registering that she was being spoken to.

"Huh?"

"Sushi? Do you like sushi?" Sasuke was worried when she didn't responded at first. He thought maybe she didn't like sushi.

"Hai." she nodded her head and gave him a shy smile. She was embarrassed that she had zoned out like that. Then she saw that Ino and Shikamaru were still standing there.

"Would you guys like to join us?" Hinata asked

"I love Sushi!!!" Ino yelled as she had her fist raised in the air. Hinata turn towards Sasuke and asked

"Is that okay with you?" her eyes were pleading that he say yes. Those pure beautiful eyes. How could he say no to those innocent eyes.

"Fine." his brow twitched as he took Hinata by the hand and led the way. Hinata let out a small gasp when Sasuke took her hand, but she didn't pull her hand away. She just let him lead the way.

Tenten had just gotten out of the bathroom to see Neji with his back against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. 'Man, is he hot! I can't believe he's taking me out! And he even kissed me!' Tenten let out a small squeal as she held her hands up to her face. She could feel the heat raising from her face. She was blushing.

"Your cute when you blush." 'Huh?' Tenten thought just to see Neji right in front of her. 'when did he get here?'

"Thanks" she stopped making eye contact with him afraid she'd never get rid of her blushing, if she continued.

"Do you like Sushi?" 'Please say yes!' he looked at her nervously waiting for her response.

"Of COURSE!" that last part she shouted causing all the people around them to stare at them. Her hand was now over her mouth as she gave a small bow.

"Good." he took his hand into hers and led the way. Tenten felt like she was going to melt into a pile of goo from the flaming blush that seem to cover her whole body.

Sasuke stop in front of a Japanese style restaurant. It had a huge neon sign that read Geisha with a picture of a Geisha next to the writing. They enter though the sliding paper doors. They were greeted by an older lady wearing a traditional low neck kimono. Her face was painted white with red lips and her hair was in a style that look like the shape of a peach.

"How many in your party?"

"Four"

"This way please." She lead them to the sushi bar. Sasuke sat next to Hinata, Hinata next to Ino, and Ino next to Shikamaru.

"Would you like to start off with the Miso soup?" they all shook their heads yes. "Okay. What would you like to drink."

Sasuke: Green tea

Hinata: Me too

Ino: Water with a lemon wedge

Shikamaru: Green tea

"Okay. I'll be right back." with that she scurried away and quickly came back with their drinks and soup.

"Here you go. If you would like anything else this gentleman her will prepare it for you. The menus are right in front of you." with that said she left.

The guy behind the counter introduced himself. "My name is Hiro and I'll be you chief tonight. You better know what you want other wise I ain't gonna make it. And don't asked me what I think is good your an adult make you own decisions. I mean if I told you it's fun to jump off a cliff would ya. I don't think so. Once I already make something it's to late to change your mind you better eat it otherwise it comes out of my paycheck."

Sasuke had several veins popping out on his head. 'What the hell is this kids problem!' Sasuke thought angrily. "Listen brat! If you don't want to get the shit kick out of you just do your job." Sasuke glared at the browned hair boy with dark brown eyes.

Hiro tilted his head as he smirked and said " Do it and I'll turn you in for child abuse. Am only 17, which means am still under age."

Sasuke was about to blow when Hinata placed her hand on top of his and looked at him with pleading eyes that said just leave it alone. He closed his eyes as he continue to eat his miso soup. Hinata was now looking at the menu and and began to order something. Sasuke had just brought his spoon up to his mouth and started to sip his soup when he heard Hinata say

"Can I get a boyfriend?"

Sasuke spit is soup out and now was coughing really hard. Everybody was now looking at Sasuke.

Hinata O.O

Ino . 

Shikamaru ''

Hiro +

Well that's it for this chapter.

Thanks for the review, comments, and questions

Please leave your Review, Comments, and Questions


	11. Chapter 11

**Lose URself**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

Recap: Chapter 10

Hiro tilted his head as he smirked and said " Do it and I'll turn you in for child abuse. Am only 17, which means am still under age."

Sasuke was about to blow when Hinata placed her hand on top of his and looked at him with pleading eyes that said just leave it alone. He closed his eyes as he continue to eat his miso soup. Hinata was now looking at the menu and and began to order something. Sasuke had just brought his spoon up to his mouth and started to sip his soup when he heard Hinata say

"Can I get a boyfriend?"

Sasuke spit his soup out and now was coughing really hard. Everybody was now looking at Sasuke.

Hinata O.O

Ino . 

Shikamaru ''

Hiro +

Chapter 11

Sasuke's POV:

'What did she just say?' I thought as I continue to cough from choking on my miso soup. 'Did she just ask for a boyfriend?' What am I waiting for, heres my chance. I knew my charm and good looks would win her over. No girl could resist me. I inwardly smirked at my victory.

Hinata was now patting my back as I continue to cough.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" She was fussing over me like a concern mother over her child. Which I didn't mind. It's one of qualities I like about her. She reminds me of my mother. I gave her a nod to indicate I was fine.

"Here. Drink some of your tea. It might help." Hinata pushed my tea towards me.

"Sure." I told her as I grabbed the tea. My hand brushed against hers causing her to pull her hand back quietly as her face turned tomato red. I began to drink my tea when I heard Ino say,

"You know Hianta... a boyfriend does sound good, but I think I'll go with a girlfriend."

I couldn't handle it! Ino just said she wanted a GIRLFRIEND! What is she? Bi!!! I spit out my tea which would have hit that snot-nosed brat named Hiro in the face, if it wasn't for the glass in front of him. I began to, once again, gasping for air. If I keep this up I won't make it out of this restaurant alive.

End of POV

Hiro's eye twitched as he began to clean the tea off his glass shield.

"What are you?! Retarded!" Hiro spat as he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. Sasuke just shot back daggers with his eyes at Hiro.

"NO! I was just surprised by what was said." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Let me guess...It's your first time eating here, right?" Hiro asked suspiciously.

"Hn." A smile formed on Hiro's face as he took that as a yes, and began to plan something evil.

"About that boyfriend, cutie..." Hiro's voice was deep as he looked at Hinata lustfully. "You like them hot don't ya?" Hinata blushed as she shock her head yes.

"Well am your man. And you over there the blonde. I can hook you up with a girlfriend also." Hiro winked at Ino.

Have you've ever heard the expression, 'The straw that broke the camel's back'? Well Hiro's comments were the straw and Sasuke's anger was the camels back. He grabbed Hiro by the collar of his shirt and hissed,

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Hiro gave an innocent smile as he shrugged his shoulders and purred,

"Taking these lovely ladies orders."

"What king of sick perverted game are you playing here?!"

"Your the pervert. They just told me what they wanted to eat." Confusion written all over Sasuke's face as he looked at Hiro. Hiro just let out a sigh as he shoved a menu in front of Sasuke's face.

**Creamy Salmon** scallops inside salmon on top

**_Girlfriend _**shrimptempura inside tuna, salmon, avocado on top

**_Boyfriend_** shrimp+crab w/ crunch spicy

**Rollgas** tuna yellow salmon white fish shrimp wrapped in cucumber

(There's more but you get the point.)

Sweat was poring out of his face as he realized that they were really ordering from the menu. Sasuke calmly as he could let go of Hiro's collar as he excused himself from the table and walked outside. 'Shit' he thought as he kicked some trash that was lying on the ground. 'What kind of genius am I. I just made a total ass out of myself. That wouldn't have bother me so bad, but I did it in front of HER. She probably things am some ill-temper psycho path. She'll never want to be around me again, yet alone be my girlfriend. Sasuke, you sure know how to mess things up don't ya. First at the club you were moving to fast and now you made yourself look like a nut case. How am I going to face her now? I would be surprised if she has already left.'

Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall next to him causing his hand to bleed a little. But his attention was drawn to he girl who let out a small gasp. Her small hands covered her mouth where the gasp came from. Her brows fused together. He knew that his face must have looked annoyed to her but he wasn't. He as just upset that she saw him like this as he whisper

"Baka!"

Hinata's POV:

I could tell Sasuke was embarrassed by his actions and thats why he left, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was so nice to me. He took me to a movie I know he would have never seen even if his life depended on it. Then to take me out to eat to a beautiful restaurant such as this, only to look like a fool because they had some weird named food items. I could see why he would have gotten upset. I couldn't even ask for the item without blushing. Am just glad I didn't order what I really want. Am sure Sasuke would have had an heart attack if I had order the Crunchy Sexy.

I decide to check on him. As I walked outside I saw him slam his fist into the wall. I couldn't help but gasp, I was startled. He look at me with annoyance. But that didn't matter I could see the blood on his knuckles. I walked over to him and took his hand and I began to blow on it lightly. I could feel his eyes burning on the top of my head. I looked up at him to see his eyes wide in shock from my actions, but I didn't care. It was shire impulse. I pulled out some badges and ointment I always carried with me.

Am quite clumsy and would often hurt myself, which is why I never leave without them. I was glad I had them as I began to treat his hand. Once I was done wrapping his hand a gave his injured hand a small kiss and said, "M-My mother always use to say a kiss always makes it fell better." I gave him a weak smile thinking what I did was out of line, but then he smile. Not that cocky one he always gives, but a true genuine smile as he said, "She's right. It fells a whole lot better."

Well that's it for Chapter 11

So, Sorry for the long update. This restaurant is an actual restaurant were I live and these are the name of some of their items. You see I had lost the menu I had and I could write this chapter until I found it. I didn't end up finding it and went back to the restaurant to get a new one. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I hope I haven't lost my touch with this story since I didn't update in a long time. Please Review. Tell me what ya think. Good or bad. Just give me something!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Lose URself

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS**

**FYI: For Halloween I was Naruto and my good friend Kacey9tails was Sexy no Jutsu Gaara. Check out the pics at either myspace dot com or tokyopop dot com. My user name is sailorchix and the pics are in my pictures section.**

_**Recap:**_

I decide to check on him. As I walked outside I saw him slam his fist into the wall. I couldn't help but gasp, I was startled. He look at me with annoyance. But that didn't matter I could see the blood on his knuckles. I walked over to him and took his hand and I began to blow on it lightly. I could feel his eyes burning on the top of my head. I looked up at him to see his eyes wide in shock from my actions, but I didn't care. It was shire impulse. I pulled out some badges and ointment I always carried with me.

Am quite clumsy and would often hurt myself, which is why I never leave without them. I was glad I had them as I began to treat his hand. Once I was done wrapping his hand a gave his injured hand a small kiss and said, "M-My mother always use to say a kiss always makes it fell better." I gave him a weak smile thinking what I did was out of line, but then he smile. Not that cocky one he always gives, but a true genuine smile as he said, "She's right. It fells a whole lot better."

**Chapter 12**

Hinata was cherry red. 'What am I thinking I love Naruto not Sasuke!!! But why did I just kiss his hand? Yeah, he is extremely handsome and has been very kind to me, but...' her thoughts were broken when Sasuke waved his bandage hand in front of her face.

"HAI!!!" Hinata squealed.

"Do you wanted to go back in?" Sasuke was pointing towards the restaurant.

"Hai." she meekly spoke as Sasuke took her hand into his non-injured hand and walked back into the restaurant.

Once inside Sasuke saw Shikamaru and Ino talking to another couple. Sasuke saw who the couple was and began to scowl. Hinata notice the couple to and she began to panic. 'What am I going to do?' she frantically thought. Then the couple turned towards them.

"What the HELL do you think your doing holding Hinata-sama's HAND!!!" Neji's eyes were in narrow slits as he glared at Sasuke.

"Why does it matter to you? She not complaining." Sasuke said in his cool voice as he gave Neji is cocky smile.

"If you keep on touching her you'll be arrested for sexual harassment." Neji hissed.

"NO!!! I-I-It's not what you think Neji-niisan. Ano... you know how ditsy I can get and he was just leading me back into the restaurant." Hinata had let go of Sasuke as she nervously poked her pointer fingers together as she gave Neji her explanation.

"Hn." Neji continue to glare at Sasuke who only gave him a smirk back.

"What are you doing here Neji-niisan?" Hinata was trying to get Neji's mind off of Sasuke holding her hand.

"Uh... am..." Neji was lost for words but them Ten-ten jumped in.

"Were on a DATE!!! Eeeeee!!! I can't believe he asked me out. OH!!! and we even KIS..." Neji cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Yes, were on a date." Neji then heard snickering coming from Sasuke. Neji raised an brow as he asked,

"What's so damn funny, Uchiha?"

"Oh, just the fact that your on a date. A matter of fact not only that your on a date but that it's with a GIRL. I always thought that you were gay." Sasuke face was lit with amusement at his comments to Neji. But instead of getting angry, Neji just gave Sasuke a smirk as he replayed coolly,

"Oh, really? I think its you we have to worry about being gay. Isn't that right Sa-GAY!!!" Now it was Neji's turn to be enjoy his little victory.

"Neji-niisan!!! That's not very nice to say! And the same thing goes for you to Sasuke-san." Hinata went back to her seat. She was not to happy at how they were behaving like children. Sasuke and Neji both notice that they upset Hinata and gave her an apology, but she said,

"No. You two need to apologized to each other."

Both Neji and Sasuke looked like they were going to throw up right then and there. Neji stuck out his hand to Sasuke and Sasuke reluctantly took his hand into Neji's. Both of them were squeezing each other hand so hard they began to turn white, as they both said,

"Gomen."

Hinata jumped up with joy as she pulled them both into a group hug. Neji and Sasuke were glaring at each other as the mental said to each other "Mess with me and your going down!!!" Hinata let go of the guys as she sat down and shouted,

"Hiro!!! A BOYFRIEND FOR EVERYONE!!!"

Neji: O.O

Ten-ten: o.O

"Here we go again. Uh...how troublesome." Shikamaru just shook his head as Ino giggled.

Sorry for the short chapter.

But at least here something to read.

Please leave a Review.

Even if it's just randomness just please leave me a review!!!

THANKS TO ALL YOU THAT HAVE REVIEW!!!

I WUB YOU ALL!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Lose URself

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...**

**It's said to say but, yes this is the last chapter in this story. T-T This was my second story I've writing. It didn't get as many review as my first one, but I still enjoyed writing it and read all your guys comments. This is also the longest story I've written. No if for some crazy reason you like my writing, then fear not for I have three other stories here. They are Bathsheba, Courage, and Savior. But I've already got more ideas for stories too, so you'll be seeing me around. Please enjoy and leave a review for this will be the last time for me to know how you truly felt about this story.**

**Chapter 13**

Everybody was now sitting at the sushi bar eating their boyfriends Hinata ordered. Everybody seem to be enjoying themselves except for Neji and Sasuke who continue to glare at each other. They would only stop glaring whenever Hinata was looking their way.

Hinata could feel the atmosphere around Neji and Sasuke was full of negative energy. She thought if she distracted Sasuke by talking to him the tension might lessen.

"The foods really good here. Am glad that you took me here." Hinata was poking her index fingers together and her head hung low, causing her bangs to cover her eyes. Sasuke's eyes soften as he looked at her. He hated how she would hide her face like that. But before he could realize what he was doing his hand lifted her chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes. They just stared into each others eyes, for what felt like forever,but was only a few seconds. Sasuke could feel Neji's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. Sasuke notice some rice on the corner of her mouth. He took his thumb and wiped the rice off her face and brought his thumb to his mouth and ate the rice he just wiped of her face. Hinata felt like she was on fire. She thought for sure the sprinkler system in the restaurant would go off. Sasuke just smile at her and cooed,

"This is the best thing I've tasted all night." If it wasn't for Neji standing right in front of her she would have fainted right then and there. Sasuke was reacting for Hinata's face again when Neji slapped his had away and spat, with as much venom he could muster up and said,

"WHAT THE HELL!!! Your one sick bastard. Hinata-sama will not be a part of your sick twist games." Neji was about to say more when Ino chirped in,

"Chill out, Neji! That was so cute!!! You have know idea what women like. I just feel sorry for poor Ten-ten over there. His not much of a romantic is he?" Ino hand her hand on her right cheek as she shook her head in disbelief. Ten-ten tried to defend Neji by saying it was his first relationship, but nobody seemed to be listing, for Neji chuckled,

"You women actually thinks that's romantic. I find it sick and repulsing. It like having a dog lick your face. Gross." Neji had his arms folded across his chest as he spoke.

Ino just stuck her nose up in the air and snorted, "Will I don't see Hinata complaining about it!"

Neji looked over at Hinata and saw that she was lost in thought. She was starting to act the way she does around the blonde hair idiot. This made Neji frown. He didn't like the fact that his cousin, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, had a crush on the village idiot, but he didn't like the idea of her liking the Uchiha either. He knew that the Uchiha was smart and cunning. He was afraid that the Uchiha would just use his cousin and toss her away for something better. But than again, he'd never seen the Uchiha in a relationship before either. He'd never seen him with a girl willingly. He had actually thought that maybe Sasuke was gay. But that theory was blown out of the water when he found out Sasuke asked his cousin out. It was going to take sometime before Neji was ever going to trust the Uchiha around his cousin.

"Hinata-sama. Are you okay? If you want to leave you can."

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head no as she replied,"No, am fine. Am actually enjoying myself. Thank you anyway Neji-niisan." she gave him a big smile to reassure him she was fine.

Neji reluctantly sat back down next to Ten-ten. He had hope that she would want to go home.

Everyone continue to enjoy their meal. Each couple were engaged in conversations. Each laughing, talking and getting to know each other a little more. The more Hinata talk with Sasuke the more she realized they had a lot in common. They both had lost a family member they treasure most, which happen to be their mothers, they were always being compared to their sibling, and they both felt that no matter how hard they tried, they were never good enough. Hinata's feeling for Sasuke began to change. She even thought that she could see herself going out with him.

Sasuke had already had a list of reasons why he like Hinata. Things like she was beautiful, kind hearted, a mother figure, quite, not loud, and did he mention HOT!!! But as they were talking he found out that they had a lot of things in common. He loved his mother. She loved her mother. He was always compared to Itachi. She was always compared to Hanabi. He could never measure up to his father expectations. She could never measure up to her father's expectations. Sasuke knew right then and there taking to her, that she was truly the girl of his dreams.

The couples all finished their meals and paid for their food. Ino and Shikamaru said goodbye and left. Ino was latched onto Shikamaru's arm, but he didn't seem to mind. Neji and Ten-ten were about to leave when Neji asked Hinata,

"Do you want to walk home with us?"

"No, thank you. Sasuke already said he can walk me home, but thank you anyway." Hinata gave a small bow to the couple.

"Are you sure..." Neji was cut off as Ten-ten took a hold of his arm and began to drag him out of the restaurant as she said,

"She said Sasuke was going to walk here home. She's a big girl Neji. Stop being such a worry wart!"

Hinata and Sasuke were left all a lone at the restaurant.

"Well, shall we go?" Sasuke asked pointing at the door.

"Hai." Hinata happily replied.

Their walk to the Hyuuga compound was quite. Sasuke was trying to decide if he should ask her out again on another 'friendly' date. He didn't know how comfortable she would feel about going on a REAL date so he thought he'd stick to the 'friend' ones until she was ready. He had decide that she was worth waiting for.

They were now standing in front of the Hyuuga compound gates. They stood there in silents for a couple of minutes when Hinata finally said,

"Goodnight, Sasuke. I had a really great time." she was about to turn and leave when he called out to her,

"Hinata wait! I was wondering...well if you want to...could we go on another friend date...with Ino and Shikamaru? I mean if your more comfortable with them there..." Sasuke was looking at Hinata.

Her head hung low as she nodded her head no. Sasuke's heart sank and he sadly said,

"It's okay if you don't want t..." but she cut him off before he could finish.

"NO!!!" Sasuke just looked at her with an shock expression.

"I don't want to go on a friend date with you." Sasuke felt like crying but he had to much pride to let the tears fall.

"What I mean is...could we...go...on a REAL date?" Hinata was blushing madly and she poked her fingers together, waiting for his response.

Sasuke wanted to jump up and shout to the world that he was going to go on a REAL date with Hinata Hyuuga the girl of his dreams!!! But being know for his stoic nature, he only did it inwardly. He gave her that real genuine smile for the second time that night as he said,

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

She looked up at him with shimmering eyes as she gave him a hug and a small peck on the check. She was still red as a tomato as she left Sasuke standing there. It was his turn to blush for the rest of the night. As Sasuke walked home, his hand never left the cheek that was kissed by the girl of his dream.

Both of them were now laying in there respective beds as they both fell asleep with dreams of each other and their soon to be First **REAL** date.

**THE END!!!! **

**That's it!!!**

**Thank to all you who have review this story.**

**Please leave you last and final review for this story.**

**Weather it good or bad just leave me something.**

**PPPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
